Elemental Disturbance
by Zhoaer
Summary: Everyone has the ability to command a different element. Each element often reflects what the person will do. Cartman was in the middle of a plan until Skye Blesmin stepped in and stopped him... at a great cost. 2 Years later Skye is still haunted by his incident and Cartman returns to finish what he had planned. Rated M for Violence, Language, Dark Thoughts.
1. Prologue

Craig…. Clyde... Stan…. Kyle…. Kenny… Kevin…. Butters….

I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you all. I…. I just couldn't control it. Someone had to stop him. Cartman…. He was gonna destroy everything! There… there was nothing I could do. When he attacked you guys I just couldn't stand it anymore it anymore I just… I just ran at him and when I tackled him…. Oh god I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

We were all staying together in a dormitory so we could practice our elemental powers until our dorm masters deemed we have mastered or powers. All nine of us could use a specific element. Nether one has an advantage over the other. Each person can only use element at start but can learn one or two more elements but it's advised to only master two as bodies can almost never handle three or more at once.

 **FIRE** \- Users who are passionate, hot-headed and steadfast. Fire users are more balanced in offense and defense making perfect front line troops in case of war. Out of all of us Stan and Cartman used it.

 **ICE** \- Users who mainly assist Wind and Light users in maintaining peace. They use their offensive powers if wind  & light users are unable to handle a situation. Oddly enough Kenny could use it.

 **WATER** \- Users who help assist wind users in politics and light users in healing others. While they prefer words, water users are equally balanced in offense and defense. Kevin was the only one of us who could use it.

 **THUNDER** \- Users who are Jacks of All Trades They are hired for any kind of situation. While their offense and defense is quite weak. Their speed is shocking. Clyde could use this.

 **DARKNESS** \- Users who are mischievous and sometimes criminal masterminds but can use the powers for good. Without a doubt Craig is the perfect person to master this.

 **EARTH** \- Users who mainly help enforce law and peace in cities unlike Ice, Light and Wind users who help keep peace globally. Their defense is unshakable. Kyle used this element. I always pictured him using Wind.

 **LIGHT** \- Kind, caring and everything nice. They can't use their powers t harm others but can help protect, heal and support others. Butters fit this role perfectly.

 **WIND** \- Users who mainly use their words to help resolve situations and are the bare bones of government systems. I'm told I could use Wind but I've never been able to use it.

It's been two years since that incident and I still suffer nightmares of that moment. The cries and screams of my friends. The sight of the bodies covered in blood. It was terrible but the only one who tried to help me was Butters. Sure he was a Paladin but he would've cared for his friends no matter what element he could use. Nothing he did helped and I still was stuck in my rage…. If you could call it that. I ended the lives of my friends and I vowed to never use any elemental power again.


	2. Chapter 1 - Present Day

" _Skye! What are you doing?" "What element is that?!" "I..I don't know!" "It's destroying the house!" "Snap out of it!"_

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"_

My eyes snap open and I lean up so fast, I'm sure anyone who was watching me would've lost sight of me for a second. I take a deep breath while wiping off the sweat off my forehead with the sleeve of my shirt. I can't get over that day. It's been two years. I just want it all to stop. I'm this close to ending it all. Maybe then I'll know peace and perhaps…. Just perhaps I'll see them again but that would just be selfish of me. I don't know wha-

"Morning Skye!"

I gasp at that greeting. Not fully recovered from that hell of a nightmare yet.

"Are you okay Skye? Did you have that nightmare again?"

I just look up and nod and he just looks at me with a pitying look on his face.

"I just need a few minutes Tweek."

"Okay Skye. I'll tell everyone you'll be down in ten minutes."

With that he leaves. I get up and staring at my reflection in the mirror. Tweek does his best to keep me from thinking of that day but It's not an easy thing to do. Ugh what have I let myself become? *sigh*

"Whatever."

I start heading downstairs to meet the rest of the group. There's just five of us here at the Larion Dormitory. Me, Tweek, Wendy, Bebe and Pip. It was nice of them to let me stay there even I can't do anything. Still they help make me feel like an equal than someone who "hangs with his closest friends who can do amazing elemental magic and you're stuck watching them in the corner in envy." They try not to use the powers in front of me. I'm still shocked that their teacher has let me stay here this long. Perhaps it's due to I was best friends with his son or that he knows me better than the rest and understands what I'm going through….. Still. I will never feel as happy as I did with Butters and the others. I need to stop thinking like this. Maybe some breakfast will help.

The door to the dining area is already open and I see everyone (except the teacher) there.

"Morning Skye! We left you a spot!"

"Thanks Bebe."

I take the seat next to Tweek and examine the contents on the plate in front of me. Pancakes that has a smiley face made of syrup on it. Subtle much Pip?

"So guys, we have today off. What'cha wanna do?" Wendy asks as she stares at me.

"Day off? Isn't today Thursday?" I'm confused. They normally get to practice using their powers with the teacher monday through friday.

"Mr. Stoch had to run off for something. He didn't say why." Bebe responds before looking at my plate. "Why haven't you touched your food Skye?"

I sigh and just stare at my plate.

"I'm not really hungry. That's all." Awesome lie Skye…. Not.

"He had that nightmare again you guys." Tweek chirps in as I turn to face him. He noticed and twitched remembering I told him not to speak of that to them again.

"Really? Skye you need to get over that. It's starting to take over. You can't just skulk over it for the rest of your life. Wendy just doesn't understand. How can one get over brutally killing their friends.? Answer: You don't

"I don't want talk about it Wendy."

"Don't want talk about it? Skye you need to or else it's-"

"I DON'T WANT TALK ABOUT IT! A slam my hands on the table and stare Wendy. "JUST HOW CAN I GET OVER THE FACT I KILLED ALL OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS? IT'S NOT SOMETHING I CAN FORGET ABOUT THE NEXT SO I CAN CARRY ON WITH MY LIFE!"

"Skye, I just-"

"ENOUGH! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WENDY! NONE OF YOU DO!" I get up, grab my jacket and storm out of the dormitory.

* * *

I walk down the streets of South Park until I get to the park. I stop underneath a bridge and sit on the ground, staring at the river ahead.

Dammit Wendy. I know she's trying to help but she just doesn't know how I feel. She's like… I dunno a train!? No matter what you do you can't stop it. *growl* She annoys me I just wish she would leave me alone.

" _Heh heh heh heh"_

" _Wha-? Who's there? I look around but I find no one here."_

" _Forget about me and just focus on your anger Skye."_

"My… my anger? What are you-"

" _What? Don't you remember what happened when you let your anger take over?"_

"AHH!"

" _Ah so you DO remember! You lost control when Cartman-"_

"SHUT UP!"

" _Oh touched a nerve I see."_

"Shut up… just shut up… wait…. Who are you and where are you?"

" _In due time boy. But for now let's just focus on the human to your right."_

"What?" I turn right and I can't believe who's standing there.

*chuckle* "Well well well I see you're still you're pathetic old self."

"C-Cartman? What are you… I-I thought I killed you."

"Kill me? Neh I survived."

"But… but how?"

"Beats me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for to say that Skye."

I gulp. I didn't like the sound of that.

"I came back to finish what I started two years ago."

"No! You know what will happen if you bring Spirits to our world!"

"Yes I do and I do know you still can't use any wind powers."

Before I could respond Cartman stretches out his arms and summons two spirits. An Earth spirit and a….. Light spirit. This isn't good. I gotta get out of here… warn the others. I turn around to run but when I do there's another Light Spirit waiting for me. I look all around and I find out that I'm completely surrounded.

"Looks like this is it Skye. Any last wishes?"

"Yeah…. Just one. Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I don't see any harm in telling you since I'm gonna kill you afterwards. You see there's a being that was locked away by the Eight Elemental Masters."

"Elemental Masters?" Never heard of them going by that name I guess they all had complete control of the elements.

"The Masters had complete control over each element. Together they combined their powers stop Damion, Lord of Doom and sealed him away for all of eternity… or until someone breaks him out and that's what I'm gonna do. I just need to get rid of the offspring of the Masters."

"Good luck that Cartman. You're never gonna find them."

" I don't need too… the last of them is standing in front of me…. Surrounded by spirits."

"What? Are you saying I'M one of the Masters?"

"Yes and you're also the last one alive."

"How? How did you kill the others?"

"Oh I didn't kill them…. YOU did!"

"Wha…. are you saying Butters, Kyle, Stan and the rest were the offspring of the other Masters?"

"Yes… Yes I Am and you did me a great a favor by killing them during your rampage two years ago.

"No…. You're lying… they can't be."

"I'm not lying but enough of this. I think you prolonged your death for too long. Good bye Skye."

Just like that the spirits around me are about to attack…. But before they did….

" _ **THUNDER BOLT CLAMP!"**_


End file.
